


Adorable Captain

by d_l_star



Series: Captain [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), MCU, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Cute, Dating, Eventual Smut, F/M, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Sex, Shower Sex, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-23
Updated: 2019-12-01
Packaged: 2020-12-31 17:44:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21149687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/d_l_star/pseuds/d_l_star
Summary: Part of my Captain collection. Same basic story with a slightly (or very) different Captain each time.





	1. Chapter 1

I met Steve at the local farmers market. It was a warm day and the sun was shining and honestly there was nothing about the day I couldn't say wasn't perfect. I wanted to make some apple sauce, so I bought an entire bushel of apples, but then upon wanting to lift it back to my car I realized it was too heavy. And there he was, all smiles, perfect hair, wall of muscle. 

"Here, let me help you," he said kindly as he helped me back to my car, carrying the apples on his shoulder like it was nothing. "So what are you going to do with so many apples?" He asked, grabbing one and taking a big bite.

"Well actually, I'm going to make apple sauce," I speak shyly. Leaving in the city still felt new even after two years, but I have quickly learned that I am a farm girl in the big city and that wasn't going to change. "I used up the last of my ma's so I was going to spend a day canning this weekend."

His smile was from ear to ear, and honestly I couldn't take my eyes off him. "No one does that any more. Why not just go to the store?" I could tell he wasn't criticizing, but rather was genuinely interested.

"Well my mama's got the best recipe, and honestly I save money doing it this way."

"Where you from?" He asked loading the apples into my car, I just leaned again the door of my car feeling a little awkward. Men in the city didn't really talk to me, not when there were so many perfect women around. 

"A few hours south from here, I grew up on my family farm. Moved here for school a few years ago and I'm attending school and working now."

"How old are you?" He asked with such natural ease.

I flush at the question. "Why all the questions?" 

"Well honestly I'm a little out of place in the city too, and any woman who can make homemade apple sauce has my attention."

I giggled at that, "I'm 29, I had to stay and help on the farm a few years while my brothers did school and marry and things like that. So kindof am late to the game I guess." I don't know why I am telling him all of this. But he makes me feel at ease, and safe, and damn he smells like warm baking. Which is the weirdest thing I have thought about a man. 

"I'm sorry if this seems presumptuous of me, but would you like some help? My mama loved canning, and although its been a few years, I know the basics." 

I smiled and looked at my shoes, is he asking me out or is he a creeper? I hesitate. 

"I'm sorry," he laughs rubbing his hand through his hair. "I'm being too forward. How about I give you my number, and we could go for a drink or coffee or a show? Whatever you like, I would just like the chance to get to know you." His forwardness has me taken back and just as I am about to say ok he gets a call. "I am so sorry give me two minutes ok." He picks up his phone, "Rogers.... Ok... Yeah I can come over tonight. Need me to bring anything? ... That place is in Brooklyn you sure you want those steaks? Yea, ok I'll grab them. Your place for 7? Does everyone want steak or am I bringing other things too? Ok let me figure it out. I'll be there."

He turns and looks at me, his smile widening, his eyes sparkle. "Sorry about that, getting together at a friends place. Looks like I need to go his Mattys in Brooklyn." He rips a page out of a little journal he has, and writes his number on it. "Here, call me ok?" I smile an nod.

"I'm Judith," I say giving him my hand to shake, "Steve." he smiles as I get into my car and start towards the highway. Queens may have the best farmers market but the drive back to Brooklyn sucks. I am just leaving the parking lot as I see Steve standing at the bus stop with his bag of veggies. _Be brave_ I hear my sisters voice in my head about how to talk to men. Mattys is literally two blocks from my apartment. I take a big deep breathe and sigh...rolling down my window. 

"Steve?" He looks up an see me across the road, a smile stretching across his face. "Are you riding the bus?" 

"Yay I don't drive." 

"It'll take you hours," I bite my lower lip..._By Brave_..."Would you like a ride, I'm actually going to Brooklyn." He lights up, "If you would like to, I wouldn't mind a ride at all." He says watching as he crosses traffic and gets into my tiny car. The man looks huge in my front seat and I try not to giggle as I think about him in a clown car. 

As we drive we chat away, of course we hit traffic so what should have been a 40 min drive turns into just over an hour. But its nice, and it gives us a chance to get to know each other. Steve's been here a few years. Work mostly, he's found it hard adjusting to this cities life, and feels out of time a lot. I completely understand. I still don't have internet at home, just got a cell when I moved to the city, and have been told more then once I really belong in the 1950's. We're talking so much that I miss the road for Mattys and drive him to my place. We laugh about it, and he offers to carry the apples in for me, which I am grateful for. I live on the third floor and there is no elevator. 

Steve looks around my small apartment and seems to approve. He comments on how nice it is, how its decorated, and how it smells like cookies. I giggle cause I literally made cookies yesterday, and open the cookie jar for him to have one. His eyes go wide as he tastes it, and I explain that although I'm in school for business I really want to open my own bakery one day. "These are the best cookies I've every tasted." 

As I walk Steve out he looks at his watch and realizes he just saved almost two hours and has nothing to do till tonight. "Why don't we go grab your steaks, you can store them in my fridge and I'll make you lunch?" Realizing I am asking this man into my apartment on not even our first date. He loves the idea, and our chance meeting quickly becomes a day date, and frankly I love it. The hometown girl in me is thrilled.

Lunch goes amazing, I am loving this day. Steve has a giant appetite, and I love his reaction to the meal I prepare. "No one makes food like this," he says more then once. Eating almost a whole loaf of homemade bread himself. I laugh at him more then once being a bottomless pit. As lunch winds down we sit on my couch talking. And its like we are officially past the small talk. 

"Ok open questions?" I giggle when the conversation starts to get to the get to know each other part.

"As in you have to answer honestly back and forth?" Steve asks adjusting his body to look at me. 

"Yep, I'll go first. Are you seeing anyone?" I have been burned her before and am not going to again. 

"No, haven't been for a while." He smiles back at me. "I don't date much, I work a lot, and when I do so far I haven't found the right one."

I nod knowing the feeling.

"Yourself?" He asks taking a sip of his drink. 

"Same actually, I know that sounds lame, but really, I haven't gone out at all since moving to the city."

"To scared, or past guy troubles?" 

"Maybe a little of both," I laugh it off. 

We keep talking for another hour, and then my phone rings, letting me know that Steve's Uber will be here soon. I pack up his food, and box up a whole bunch of the cookies for him. At my door he looks down to me.

"I really would like to do this again." He said filling my whole door way. 

"Me too," I smile up him with my tiny frame. 

"How about I come help you on Saturday?"

"I'ld like that alot," I smile shyly at him.

"I'm counting this as our first date too." He says with a smile. 

"Oh?" Is all I have time to say when he kisses me very gently on the lips. Its warm and perfect and I want to melt. 

"I'll see you in a few days." He says as he heads down the stairs. And like a love struck pup I slowly close the door, leaning against it. Feeling his lips still on mine. 


	2. Chapter 2

Two days flew by, and when Steve knocks on the door at 6 am the next morning I have just gotten out of bed. I'm still in my happy sushi jammies with a messy bun in her hair. I crack open the door with the chain still on and see Steve standing their with coffee in his hands. 

I slid off the lock, and let him in. "Steve its so early. I thought we said 9?"

"Mmmm, no we talked about an early start, I said 6, you said mmm sure..." 

"Oh I wrote down 9, I must have wrote it down wrong, or dear... Ok well come in. Mmmm can you give me a few minutes to get dressed?" 

"Happy sushi pants eh? Steve laughs as he comes in. "Well I wasn't sure how you take your coffee, so I have cream, sugar, one coffee, one tea and one double expresso drink you might like."

I was already in my room with my shirt off, "Oh expresso please..." I said sticking out my head out of the door. 

"Cream and Sugar?" 

"All the cream and all the sugar...."

"All?" 

"Don't mess with me, its stupid early." I giggled coming out in a tee shirt.

"Umm you forgot something....." I look down and still had my sushi pants on. 

"Nope its before 10, you get sushi pants and unshowered me." I giggle tying my apron on. "Ok you start washing the apples and I'll get everything else ready."

We puttered around the kitchen and more then once ago in each others way, and a few dives or slip past each other and soon everything is almost ready. "Hey can you help me pull out this table?" I went to slide my couch forward and Steve came and before I could say a word picked up the old wood folding table from behind it with one hand. He had it set up and ready before I even had the couch pushed back. 

I toss Steve an apron and before I know it we are peeling apples, smashing apples, and pureeing them into apple sauce. A bit of sugar, a pinch of cinnamon and nutmeg. Putting everything into the glass jars with a canning lids, and as we sit down for lunch the sound of the pop pop and pop of the canning lids sealing is continual. A few hours later and a lots of work we have two dozen jars of apple sauce. 

We sit on the couch talking, getting to know each other better. And its truly wonderful. 

"So I was thinking we should maybe talk a bit more before we start down this path too much." Steve said adjusting his body on the couch, I could tell he was feeling more uncomfortable. "My friends feel very strongly there are specific things we should talk about before we start really dating."

"You talked to your friends about me," I smiled adjusting to match him. Sitting up a bit more, hugging the pillow bracing for the worst. 

"You mentioned that you don't have internet, and I know you don't have cable. Where you here when the attacks happened a few years ago?" 

"I was out on the farm, I was part of the refugee volunteer crews after though."

"Of course you were." He smiled. "Well you've heard of the avengers right?"

"Yeah, I saw some of the footage afterwards. It was kind of insane."

"It really was." Steve ran his fingers through his hair. "So my name is Steve Rogers, right. Well you umm knew that....I go by another name sometimes too... And I need you to be calm when I tell you this."

"Ok," The nerves grew in my belly. And I nodded.

Steve licked his lips, and then looked elsewhere. "Sometimes, well a lot... Ummm I often go by the name Captain America."

I listened, but was calm. He was pulling my leg right? I heard about Captain America, he was the leader of the avengers, well him and Tony Stark. "Right... And my name is scarlet witch." I giggled but was feeling uneasy.

"Seriously. I really like you, and I really want to see you more, but my friends where saying that I kind of have to tell you some things." 

"Like you're a look a like or something?" 

"No, no.. I'm Steve Rogers, also known as Captain America. I promise." The silence was long, when Steve spoke again. "Do you know any of the avengers by sight? Like what they look like?"

"Ummm well there's Tony Stark, I was at one of his talks a year ago."

"So if Tony called you, you would believe him?"

"Sure..." 

It took Steve a minute.... Then his phone rang....he handed it to me. I answered and there was Tony on the screen. 

"Hi, is this F/N?" Tony asked smiling. 

"Yes," I smiled and tried to believe what I was seeing.

"Ok so this is Tony, and your new friend is Steve Rogers aka Captain America."

"I may not be that technically savvy, but I do know things like this can be faked."

"Yes, your right, so how about you look out your north window."

There in the sky was Iron Man, writing in the sky, it's really him. I thought I almost shit my pant. Holy shit, this was really Captain America. 

"So is that enough for you?" Tony asked, I nodded and turned off the phone, handing the phone back to Steve. 

I slowly sat back down on the couch. Quiet. Thinking. Steve started to speak more then once, and I lifted my finger for him to be quiet. I wasn't ready yet. 

We sat in silence for another 20 minutes when I finally spoke. 

"So what does this mean?" I asked looking up at Steve.

"Well it means you can't go posting everything on social media about us, it will put you in danger." 

"So that won't be a problem." I giggle. "I don't even have social media." 

"I know, Tony ran a full check on you."

"He did, that's kind of intrusive."

"I know, he knew I had been here even before I was back. He had a full report waiting for me when I came back."

"Really?"

"Yes, but I gave it back to him, and told him I wasn't going to read it." I smiled. "But I didn't want to start anything with more secrets. I hate secrets." 

"So Mr. Rogers what now?" I wondered loudly.

"Now I would like to ask you on a real date." 


	3. Chapter 3

A few days later a package showed up at my door, with a small card saying it was from Steve. I smiled, opening it and quickly realized it was really from Tony. _Holy shit, I just thought about Captain America and Iron Man and I actually know them_. I thought to myself looking at this new fancy phone.

It came to life in my hands, and a small instructional video told me all about the phone, how it was untraceable, and that only Steve had the number. Then once I felt comfortable to texted Steve.

"Hey, so... I just got this thing in the mail."

"Hi, that is great, Tony insisted. The upside is now we can chat even when I am away."

"Thats kindof cool." 

"Yes. I was hoping you would accompany me to a movie tonight and then dinner at Raphael's?"

I tried to think of something else to say when the next text pop in

"However your sushi pants are not invited." 

I giggled, "Fine, but only if I get dessert at Raphael's" 

"Of course, they have the best gelato in New York." 

"Perfect, what time?"

"I'll send a car for 6?"

"A car?"

"A perk of having Tony's car service at my disposal." 

"How about you pick me up? I've never taken a car service before." 

"Absolutely, see you in a few hours."

"See you then."

I headed out for work, feeling like I was on cloud nine. I was home and ready by 5 and sat nervously waiting for Steve, almost jumping out of my skin when there was a knock on the door. 

I opened the door to Steve standing with a small bouquet of wild flowers, looking very handsome in jeans and a golf shirt. Steve smiled at my long skirt and blouse, and gave me a gentle kiss on the cheek when I took the flowers and put them in a vase. "You look amazing tonight," he said as I slipped on a pair of heels. 

"Thank you, so do you." I smiled as I locked the door, and we headed down to the car. The evening was perfect. The movie was a rom com, and other then explaining some references to Steve, he clearly enjoyed the movie as much as I did. Raphael's was delicious, and when the car dropped us off Steve kissed me at my door like I had never been kissed. It made my whole body tingle, and crawling into bed I dreamt of more kisses to come. 

Steve and I saw each other a few times a week for the next few weeks, I got use to the car service, and the sometimes late calls with plane noises in the background when he had to reschedule. When Steve got back from a particularly difficult trip I invited myself over to his place after he had been clearly down, and rescheduled two dates in a row. 

When I showed up at the tower I was surprised to be greeted by Tony himself at the guard station. 

"Are you here to see Steve?" He asked as he looked at my bags questioningly.

"Yes, I know he hasn't been feeling well and I wanted to make him dinner."

"Aren't you just the sweetest," Tony smiled as we got into a private elevator. He smiled at me when I grabbed the railing as it whooshed up to the dorms. "You understand what Steve does when he is away don't you?" Tony asked as we walked to what I thought was Steve's apartment. 

"Yes, generally. Steve asked me specifically not to look up the details, and I promised. I know its often military type missions, and it plays an emotional toll."

"Good, I'm glad I don't have to explain. Steve ran into someone he use to know, and its messing with his head. Seeing you might help. But you need to know if he isn't himself tonight its not you, its the situation. I won't say he has PTSD, but this last mission got to him. He has been a bit of a grumpy old bear the last few days." 

"I understand and was hoping that home made lasagna would cheer him up."

"That makes more sense," Tony smiled looking at the bags. "Ok but Steve doesn't have a stove his apartment, you can use our common kitchen. I'm gonna give you this badge, so Jarvis can help you with anything you need."

"Jarvis?" 

"Hello Miss L Name. " A voice from nowhere chimed. 

"Oh, your the robot in the walls Steve mentioned." 

"Kindof," Tony laughed. "I see why Steve likes you, you are just a slice of 1940's aren't you?"

"I'm going to take that as a compliment Mr. Stark." I smiled. Tony left me in a huge kitchen and promised Jarvis would help me with anything I needed. I found everything easily enough and got started when a man came into the kitchen. 

"Miss L/Name this is Bruce," Jarvis informed me. "Mr. Banner this is Miss L. Name, a friend of Captain America's. She is making him dinner and we are not to tell him until it is ready." Jarvis quickly filled Bruce in.

"Oh you're the ray of sunshine Cap has been seeing, nice to meet you." Bruce said shaking my hand. "Cap is in the gym last I saw him, do you need me to get him for you?" 

"No actually, Jarvis is going to help me find him when I am ready, but thank you. I'm actually making two lasagna's you are welcome to one for dinner in about an hour if you like?" 

"Thank you I appreciate that. " Bruce smiled as he took his leave, back to work he said. I smiled, then suddenly realized that was the man they called the Hulk. Odd, he didn't look green to me, but honestly whatever. This was such a new world. 

When the lasagnas were in the stove I asked Jarvis to lead me to Steve. He walked me through the building to the gym. His voice telling me like a gps through the building. "Would you like me to announce you?" He asked as I watch through a big window. Steve was running on a treadmill, swing music coming from the gym. 

"No thank you Jarvis. But I do have a random question. Does Tony have any women's workout clothing/shoes I could borrow?"

" The womens change room is on the far left, it comes out into the gym. Locker 101-121 have an array of new clothing and shoes different sizes. Keep anything you like."

"Wonderful Jarvis, thank you."

"You are welcome."

"Last thing?"

"Yes Miss?"

"Can you turn off the stove if we aren't out in time?"

"Absolutely."

"Thank you Jarvis."

"You are most welcome."

Jarvis wasn't kidding there was everything from size 0 to size 20 in the lockers, and I found a nice outfit, that I was kindof glad to claim as my own. I tied my hair up in a pony tail and prepared. When my cousin came home from out east the best thing we could do was just be with him. I hunted with him a lot while he got use to life back here, and eventually we talked. But on his time. Momma always said I was best at healing the soul. Honestly it was just about not forcing anyone to talk. When I walked into the gym Steve was in a far corner wailing on a punching bag. I took my place at the treadmill and started to run. 

I was about 2 miles in when Steve suddenly noticed me. I tried not to giggle at noticing him notice me. I didn't look at him, but increase the speed and kept going. Mile 3 hit and Steve was now standing in front of my treadmill. I said nothing, but kept going. At mile 4 he hoped on his own treadmill. He cranked the incline, and the speed he ran out was insane. I was at 4.8 and looked at his screen to see he was at 4.1 himself. How the hell? I cranked my speed and ran so hard to 5 miles, when my treadmill started to go into cool down Steve was already at 5.2. "Son of a bitch." I swore loudly. Steve laughed, turning off his music. 

"Come here often?" He asked stepping off his machine, giving me his hand to step down.

"Well you know, I figured I would cross New York just for a 5 mile run. And how about yourself? I don't wanna know what that bag in the corner said to you."

"He was a jerk." Steve said cutting that off.

"Sorry to hear that." I smiled. "So...did you work up a hunger?" 

"One sad thing to being a super soldier, I am always hunger." Steve said smiling through whatever it was that flashed behind his eyes. 

"Excellent, meet me in the common kitchen in 20 minutes?" 

"The common kitchen?" Steve eyed me suspiciously

"Just do it," I giggled.

"I'll meet you there in 10 if you keep those tights on." He smiled back at me, pretending to check out my bottom.

"Steven, that kind of impropriety will make others talk. I already promised Mr. Banner dinner and I intend to come through."

"Yes miss. But still meet you there in 10 minutes." He kissed me on the forehead and headed off to the locker room. 

Meeting Steve in the kitchen I had the apron tied around my waist and my blouse back on. But I had left on the tights just as a small joke. He watched as I pulled out the lasagna and the garlic bread. And then wrote a small note and left it on the fridge ~ Fresh Lasagna in the fridge, reheat for 2-5 minutes. Enjoy ~ F Name

"Anything I can help with?" Steve asked. "I was planning just to have dinner with you, but we can eat here if you like?" 

"My apartment is fine." Steve smiled when he came around the counter to see my tight. "Nice gams," he smiled.

"Why thank you Mr. Rogers, but shhh now... We can't have your neighbours getting ideas." 

We walked in silence to his apartment, and once I was able to set down the lasagna I got to work pulling plates out of the kitchen, and setting the table. Steve returned from shower, clean and smelling wonderful, ready for dinner.

"So what possessed you to do this?" Steve asked sitting at the table as I served him a large piece.

"Honestly I missed you, and I kindof felt like you might need me. " 

"More then even I knew," He smiled as he pulled me close. The way his arm fit around my waist made me feel warm, and when he pulled me close on his lap and just hugged me, resting his head on my neck I knew he just needed to be held. It struck me as adorable, he has all the super powers but still sometimes needs to be held and loved. He inhaled deeply, and he sighed. I could feel the stress release from his body.

We had a wonderful dinner, and Jarvis helped us pick a movie we would both enjoy. I fell asleep in the middle of the movie and woke up with his arms wrapped around my waist. We were both fully clothes, snuggling on the couch. The clock read 3:22 am. I had to pee, and snuck out his grasp. Looking for the bathroom I found his closet instead. There on the floor was his uniform. The blood on the front, and his shield. I couldn't just leave it. The shield cleaned easily and I put it back without any issues. Honestly it was much lighter then I thought it would be. 

The suit I took into the bathroom and started to clean the blood out. I tried not to think about whose it was. But I now understood why Steve was in such a mood. I grew up on the farm, this much blood meant something died. I finished cleaning the blood, and then hung the suit in the closet, it was 5:02 and I couldn't go back to sleep. I went to the kitchen, and started to make breakfast. By 7 am the smell of breakfast had woken everyone in the tower, and I ended up becoming a diner of sorts. I met everyone, and fed them biscuits, waffles, bacon and eggs. Jarvis helping with turning off items before they burnt, or letting me know what each person prefers. Only Tony commented on being in yesterdays clothes, and I blushed, which made him quickly quiet down. 

The breakfast rush was done and I made a few of everything for Steve. As I entered his apartment Steve was coming out in a towel. I almost dropped the breakfast looking at his still wet chest, biceps. The way his smile lit up.

"Hey you, Jarvis told me you made breakfast." He quickly helped with the plates and set them in the table.

"Yep couldn't sleep so I figured I'd make breakfast." I said splitting up the plates for both of us.

"Question for you, maybe a bit in left field. Do you know why my bathroom smells like vinegar?"

I went to the closet door, Steve eyed me as I did.

"I found it when I was looking for the bathroom, I couldn't leave it like that. So I cleaned it."

The look of sadness that passed over Steve's face hurt my heart. "You didn't have to do that. Tony has dry cleaning, I just didn't get it done yet."

"I know, I thought about that. But I also thought that you shouldn't have to look at it again. I want to be here for you when you need, and this seemed like something you shouldn't have to reface." I spoke looking more at my shoes, it was the first time we had anything that could become a disagreement and I didn't want it to. 

Steve didn't say anything, but in three quick steps his mouth came down crashing on my own.

"You are perfect woman." The kiss deepened, and Steve hands threaded through my hair. I pulled him closer and then it happened. I felt his towel drop, I felt him push against my belly, and I felt him harden. He was so preoccupied in the kiss that I had to pull away, and then yelped when I automatically looked down, unable to avoid the sight of his huge erect cock.

He made a noise himself as he pulled his towel back up. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean for that to happen."

"Why don't you go put some pants on for breakfast?" I giggled turned to set the table. When he came back in a tight gray shirt, I almost wished he was just in the towel again. Breakfast was kindof awkward at first, and I hated it. 

"Ok, so I think it might be time to have the talk." I said between bites of bacon. Bacon could make anything better I thought to myself.

"The talk?" Steve asked looking up between bites of waffles.

"The what are we, where do we want to go, sex in the future talk?" I asked taking a sip of my juice trying hard not to turn 10 shades of red.

"Well I know that courting has changed a lot, but I believe the term would be girl friend, and people are much more progressive about sex then they once were."

I smiled, trying not to get hung up on the fact that we were now officially boy friend and girl friend. "I have had two sexual partners before, and am clean. I was tested a year ago, and have had no partners since." I tried to make this easy, but the look on Steve's face let me know I wasn't going to get out of this that easy.

"Are you telling me you wish to add a sexual component to our relationship?" He asked being so serious. 

"Yes, well in the right time. Steve I really care about you, more then I have for past relationships, and although we are not having a betrothal talk, I would like sex to be a component in our relationship."

Steve couldn't hold the smile back. He even blushed a little. 

"I have had one partner, I am clean, and I would very much like to explore that new component in our relationship."

"Excellent, can we stop having this conversation now," I tried not to show how embarrassed I was. 

"Yes, under one condition?" Steve asked.

"What?" 

"I want you last piece of bacon." 

With a smile and then a kiss I gave him my last piece of bacon, and then got ready for my day. Kissing Steve on my way out, and heading off to class. 


	4. Chapter 4

I was beginning to spend so much time at the tower that Tony had installed an industrial fridge for me to store food in the kitchen, and Steve had a real stove installed in his unit so we could have private dinners, and not always have to make mass amounts. Although I still often dropped extra casseroles and lasagnas off for Mr. Banner.

I received a text from Tony one night on my private phone, "Steve will be away for a few days, and asked me to advise you. Car service is yours if you need it, Happy will help you with anything if you need it."

I understood what that meant, and knew that Steve was away on another dangerous mission. When Natasha texted me asking for a special dessert, I knew it was bad. Somehow I had become a bit of a mom to this group, and I was completely ok with that. I didn't text Steve no matter how much I wanted to, he needed to focus on his mission. 3 days later Tony texted me they were on their way home, and I made sure I was at the tower to greet them. 

They looked burnt out, worn down physically, and emotionally. When Steve came into his apartment he stripped without any thought of my presence, and went into the shower, and I wasn't sure what to do. Natasha and I had talked about being brave, that Steve will never take the first move. I knew Steve needed me, but wanted to give him something while he went through whatever he was going through. Food was not going to fix this.

Steve didn't turn in the shower as I entered the bathroom. His bare ass muscled and I forced myself not to gape. I stripped and took a deep breath as I climbed in behind him. He froze for a moment when the door opened, but then released with he felt my touch on his back. I began to scrub his back, his sides, his arms, down his ass and his legs. The soap cleaning the filth, dirt, sweat and blood off of him. Deep bruises were forming and I knew this was bad. The bruises would heal quickly, but not their impact on his mind. When I slipped under his arm and began scrubbing his chest he held his breathe. I didn't go lower then his belly button at first. Cleaning every part of his upper body. I stood on my tiptoes and kissed him deep as my hand slipped below his hips. Cleaning his cock with soap, and where I could reach on his legs. 

When I dropped the soap and used my hands to raise the soap off, Steve took my hand and held it to his chest. He didn't open his eyes as he spoke, "I really want to lose myself in you," he said quietly. "But I don't want to hurt you." 

I kissed his lips gently and stepped back again the wall. "Steve look at me," he slowly looked up at me, when he realized I was naked like him he couldn't stop, and I couldn't help but notice the reaction from his body. 

"I'm here." That's all Steve needs as his mouth crashed down on mine, his hands drove into my hair, and his wet body pushed against mine. As we kissed our hands couldn't help but explore. The shape of his arms, of his ass, of his abs. He grinded into my him more then once, and when my hand accidentally his manhood he moaned out my name. I knew then it was time, no more taking it slow. I gently pushed us apart as I knelt in front of him, and Steve watched me, his eyes wide as I took his cock in my hands and started to pump it gently.

His hands rested on wall blocking me in, as I was emboldened and licked the head. The way he shuttered let me know, and soon I had him in my mouth fully and was bobbing on his large cock. More then once I took him too far, but didn't gag, I adjusted and when his hands drove into my hair I knew. He pulled back slightly when his cock started to twitch in my mouth, but instead I pumped harder, sucked harder, and when he came down my throat I moaned his name as much as he moaned mine. 

It was official we had officially started the next stage of our relationship. 

Steve moaning my name may have been one of the hottest things I had heard in my life. But nothing could top the way he pulled me up to him and kissed me deeply. His hands digging into my ass as he pulled me up and close to him. We left the shower and fell onto the bed before I could even think what was happening. Steve had already grown hard again, and without much thought he drove into me with so much force I saw stars. I moaned out his name as I wrapped my legs around him pulling us closer together. 

He slowed for a moment trying to give me a chance to adjust, "Don't stop, please don't stop," I bagged, and he drove in fully. The feeling of being so full was the most incredible feeling in my life. Steve's lips found my neck and began to kiss and suck and nibble and it set my body on fire. When he began to slow I at first worried he was getting tired, but instead he moved me to my front, moving behind me. I understood at once and gave him access from behind. When he again drove into me I moaned his name, and when his hands found my breasts and began planning with my nipples as he pumped into me the moan became louder. 

Steve seemed to get harder as I called his name and by the time his expert fingers moved down to my core, finding my clit it didn't take long for my body to explode around his. He moaned my name as he seemed to be holding back still. "Don't hold back, show me," I moaned trying to get my point access. Steve didn't disappoint as he grabbed my hips and began to pick up his speed and intensity. The pace was bruising, and the sound of his balls hitting me core seemed so loud, but I couldn't think over the stars forming in my vision. When he began to twitch inside of me I almost screamed his name as he whispered in my ear, "Come with me," and we both feel into another orgasm together. 

His pace slowed and when he pulled out and disappeared I stilled for a moment. Instead he cleaned me up ad then pulled me to him. My head resting on his chest, his breathing still laboured. We held each other quietly for a long time, and when I heard his breathe change I knew he had fallen sleep, and I quickly feel asleep after him. 


	5. 5 - Final

Weeks turned into months, and soon your one year anniversary was fast approaching. 

Steve and I had quickly fallen into a routine. I just finished school, and Tony offered me a job at the tower as the avengers personal chef. I giggled at that, it pretty much meant I was the tower mom as Nat called me. 3 square meals a day and snacks. And then Tony also had dietitians come in and we worked together on making some amazing but healthy meals. My favorite was always cooking for Steve, Bruce or Thor. Non of them had to worry about healthy, and I loved surprising them with rich flavors. I learned Thor quite liked cheese cake, Bruce loved pasta, and but I could never figure out Steve's favorite. I sometimes thought he just liked everything because I made it. It was sweet of him.

I still had my little apartment but going back and forth was being intense, and then one morning at a group breakfast Tony just announced that I should move in. The room got quiet, and I politely told him that was a discussion for Steve and I and that he would have nothing to do it. He made a joke about mom and dad fighting and left us in an awkward silence. 

The week of our anniversary was here, and I still had no idea what to do for it. I found an antique record player, and a collections of Steve's favorites and had wrapped them up for him. I also had a wallet made for him, with inside the pocket having a small heart and our initials carved into it. It was cheesy but I thought it was cute. I couldn't figure out what to do for the day itself and was starting to stress myself out. It was Bruce who came and visited me at my home one night quite unexpected. 

"Hi F/N, sorry to intrude, I just wanted to stop by with something for you." I gave him a strange look as I invited him in. He handed me a leather bound journal. In it was pictures of old Brooklyn, pictures of where Steve grew up, of him and his Best friend. Steve before the super soldier program. Bruce was bashful, I guess he and an agent put this together, they are all original pictures, and Bruce thought that Steve should have it, but it felt too personal to give to him. I thanked him profusely and promptly gifted him with two casseroles from my freezer. 

Two nights later Steve had invited me over to the tower, I never invited myself, just came to work. I never wanted to assume. Steve took me to a new floor, but before I got off the elevator he covered my eyes.

"Its a surprise," his voice was excited, and when the ding from elevator beeped I jumped. We walked into the middle of a large room and Steve dropped his hands. The room was large, a lovely sitting area, dining area, a huge kitchen with a breakfast bar. Steve took my hand and led me to another room like an excited child. There was a training room, full of gym equipment and training robots I had seen Steve with. Then to a huge bathroom with a giant tub that was like a mini pool. Steve then excitedly showed me the shower, with 6 different facets, and all the different temperature gauges. And then he led me into a large bedroom. With a huge king sized bed, but it wasn't until he led me to a walk in closet that I finally understood.

There were towels that said his & hers and on the hers side where 3 aprons, and an old leather coat. I recognized that coat. It was Steve's from the war, and he knew I had wanted it, and said he would track it down for me. My eyes lit up, afraid to ask the question. "F/N I know this isn't as old fashioned of me as you might care for, but will you move in with me? Tony gave us the whole floor, as long as you promise to throw a housewarming party, and I don't want to spend another night without you."

"Yes," I squealed as I jumped into his arms hugging and kissing him. After some long kisses, I pulled down the jacket and tried it on. "Why Mr. Rogers are you seducing me with your coat?" I giggled.

"I do believe I am." He laughed picking me up and carried me to the living room. "So are we remodeling, buying new furniture, or moving in your stuff?" 

"Move in some of my stuff?" I giggled, "and some of your stuff?" 

Steve smiled and picked me up an a giant hug swinging me around. His time his kisses grew more insistent. We slowly fell back on the couch as Steve slowly pulled me down with him. Our kisses grew deeper, our hands beginning to explore each other when the ding of the elevator rang. Tony walked in making a throat clearing sound as work men began walking in with all of my belongings.

"Mommy, Daddy, there is a bedroom for that you know." 

Steve gave Tony an annoyed look, I giggled, and sat up looking very dishevelled. "Jarvis, is there anyway to lock everyone out of our floor if we don't want guests?" 

"Yes, however Mr. Stark has access to all areas of the tower."

Steve's face grew annoyed. I put my hand on his shoulder, "Jarvis, can you delay entry of Mr. Stark? As in he has to knock first and give us a minute to answer?" 

"Yes Ms L/N we can initial a doorbell policy."

The look on Tony's face was hilarious. "You've been here a whole 10 minutes and already my AI and you are scheming to lock me out?" 

I giggle again, "Tony how can we help you?" I stand straightening up a little.

"I'm here to deliver a gift. First both of your apartments are being moved in right now." He pointed as the work men were busy bringing everything in. "Second this is the deed to your building. I know you two love Brooklyn and might want to go back there one day. So this is the deed to your building, I got it for a steal, and now its for you." 

Both Steve and I starred at the paper. Steve took it and looked at Tony, "This is too much." 

"No, not really." He said walking away avoid the looks from both of us. He turned and threw me a plastic black card. "That's the towers credit card, go buy yourselves what you need for the place. Just make sure you ask about anything above 15000 lbs." And with that Tony turned and left, and within a few minutes the workmen were done and gone and we left just sitting there in the quiet. 

"Well when you do things, you do them big," I giggled moving back to Steve lap. He laughed at the joke and kissed me deeply. "Jarvis, doorbell policy please."

"Yes Ms L/N." 

Steve gave me a look as I stood up and took off running to the bedroom. Steve followed slower, and when he came into the bedroom he stopped.

Leaning against the wardrobe doorframe I stood in his jacket without any pants on. He froze, just looking a me, a smile crossing his face. He started to walk over to me.

"On the bed Mr. Captain," I said in my must seductive voice. Steve complied as he took off his shirt, dropped his jeans and propped himself up on the bed. His eyes watching me with hunger. I slowly walked over to the foot of the bed, loving the way his attention was on me. I crawled up the bed, and straddled Steve, his hands going to my sides. He made a small growl when he realized I didn't have any panties on anymore. The jacket was too long to see yet though. His bulge underneath me growing with his discovery, his briefs in the way of what we really wanted. My wetness was already starting to ruin them.

I slowly started to under the jacket, revealing what I was wearing nothing underneath, and Steve laughed. "Never going to look at that jacket the same." I giggled as I unzipped the rest, my hands going to my breast, playing with them. Watching him. He tried to move to touch me, and I placed his hands back on my hips. We had never played like this before and I was feeling empowered. I rocked and grinded down on his clothed cock as he groaned watching as I took time to enjoy this all. Slowly sliding the coat off my shoulders to the side of the bed I leaned forward and whispered in his ear, "Tonight I'm in charge," his breathe grew ragged and I knew he was all in. 

I kissed him hard and deep, and we spent a moment devouring each other. His hands started to shift up my back and I sat up, gently but hard pinching his nipple. "Now now soldier, you need to listen to orders." I said placing his hands back on my hips, as this time I started to kiss down his neck. Kissing down his chest, nipping at his nipples. Making him moan as I grinded on him. Down his abs, kissing and licking my way to his hips. Taking little nibbles as I slowly pulled down his underwear, and as his cock sprang from them. "Someone is at attention." I giggled, and so did Steve.

My hands and my mouth knowing what to do instantly. Taking hold of him, and began rubbing, my tongue playing with his head. Licking the precum and licking the head like a lollipop. It was all mine. Steve moaned and hissed as I played, and soon I was taking him deep in my throat, his breathing uneven and the moans turning me on as much as him. I slowed and stopped as I felt him start to pump back. He wasn't going that easily tonight. I was about to slide up his body and slide on to him when Steve took my hips and flipped me over.

"Permission to come aboard?" Steve asked all serious, I nodded, and he repeated the same to me. Kissing down my neck, then getting to my breasts and sucking and playing with my nipples. Causing me to grow hot, my body to grew wet, and to itch with desire. Steve continued to go lower and lower. When he spread my legs my breath stopped. Steve had never done this before, and I couldn't deny that I wanted this. He was slow, taking his time, exploring. But he was called Captain for a reason, he did amazing at everything he tried, and soon he had learned my body and was licking sucking at my clit like a pro. My hands in his hair looking down on him, a small smile on his face every time I jumped or moaned. Soon he sucked me clit, and a finger lazily dragged across my core. Then slowly entered me, then two, then three. Causing me to moan his name in abandon. Then like he knew what he was doing he curled them slightly and sucked harder, and I came to pieces, coming hard on his face and fingers, and never wanting it to end as I shouted his name. Steve slowed and watched as I came down and eventually came to lie beside me. 

"Where did you learn that?" I asked tired, but now hungry for more.

"The internet is a wonderful thing," He laughed as I rolled on top of him and straddled him. 

"It really is," I said as I took his hard cock in my hand and placed it my opening. Steve's hands moved to my hips, gripping a little tight, and the way his head rolled back as I slowly slid down his cock made the bruises I would have later worth it. Slowly I rode him, up and down, allowing my slick to coat him, and then I started to roll my hips a little and the moans I got in reply let me know he liked it. When I started to pick up speed his hands flew to my breasts, cupping them, holding them, squeezing them. I felt desired, riding him hard and fast. He grew inside me, and I thought he might cum, but he held onto his control.

"You are so beautiful," He said sliding me off his hip. "I need you to come with me," He whispered in my ear, as he propped me up on all fours, and then slid back home inside me without any pause. I screamed his name, and his low laugh rumbled inside of me. Soon he was pumping into me harder and harder and I loved it. When one hand found my clit and the other dug into my hair I knew, and I began to push back on him, giving him deep entry. I could feel him in my belly, and when he started to twitch and pick up speed on my clit I started to fall apart. We came together hard, yelling each others names, and it seemed like it lasted forever. When we finally we finished he never pulled out, he just pulled me back on top of him and then we laid down on our side. He snuggled into my neck, and I could feel his body still twitching. 

"I love you so damn much." He whispered in my ear as we both drifted off to dream land. 


End file.
